senshisstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Moon - Prologue
Prologue Earth is an interesting place. Where life is born and flourished, it is also where Death is inevitable, and is eventually what all life leads us to. However, in this world there are being’s in which cannot die. Rendering them immortal at the cost of living life through the beauty of the earth by that I mean daylight. Stepping into such beautiful rays of sunshine come’s at the cost of severe pain and burning of the skin. They dwell in the darkness, stealing the blood of those who dare step in the night. They are unimaginable creatures who supremely overpower Human’s. There was a time in fact where these creatures ruled over the world slaughtering human’s. Until a single Angel had stepped down to the earth sent by what is believed to be the God’s. She herself had god like power’s in which she was the strongest living being on the planet. She fell in love with two men at one time. The first being the lord of the dark creature’s seeing the kindness and good will deep inside him, she decided to married him and they had two sons and a daughter, it was to him that she told of the brother’s eternal unity and the Daughter’s forever pure heart. He himself was not of a mean nature, but was led and ruled by a council of the oldest of the dark creatures. These creatures were called Vampires. Then there was the second man in which the Angel had fallen in love with. This man had true kindness he did not hide no matter what law and force held him. He was passionate and understanding and was a strong Lord of the last light that defied the kingdom of vampires, to this man she gave one son, it was to him she told that his son would change the fate of the world, he would stand in the face of the forces of Darkness and it would be him who shall become a being more powerful than herself. Unfortunately, this man was one among many of those cursed to a bond made with wolves. By Day they could live there way, but when a full moon shone they would become berserk being’s merged between Wolf and Human. It would not hesitate to kill even the closest of friend’s. These creatures were called Werewolves. There were a group among them that found a way to control the curse, this unit of beings could become Werewolves at any time they had desired, although this came with the cost of using the power to save human’s from the Vampire’s. There were many wars where Human’s grew sick and tired of being terrified to live. But then there were ten humans who stood together as a force. Their skill’s with weapon’s were unmatched to the point in which they were not considered to be human’s themselves. They stood alone in the middle the War. It was this group that were named The Saviour’s Paladin’s, they had a bloodline trait which was considered to be magic. Each one’s bloodline gave them a different and unique power. The Paladin’s had ranks amongst one another from ten to one. The number ten was forever replaceable being the weakest of all, while the number one was considered to be a god of war. They created themselves a divine assembly cove which bore ten magic portraits of each Paladin. When a Paladin died in battle the portrait itself would either slash or rip depending on the foe that had killed them. Although the moment they were replaced the portrait would change to an image of the new Paladin. The higher the number the Paladin the faster they could be replaced. The number ten would take a month before replacement, Higher or lower was unacceptable. While the number one would take centuries to replace. These three groups were known as the Divine Armies that would balance one another out. That was until the Lord of Vampire’s became aware of the Angel’s adultery; although he was heartbroken he forgave her, until the council ordered her execution. She knew that she had now achieved what she was sent to do and knelt down before the lord. He beheaded her swiftly and painlessly. With the death of the angel the world began to change. The Morale of many had changed as the Vampire’s numbers grew beyond recognition. However, the four children she had left behind grew. Their story is about to unfold, the story of Strength, Valour, Bravery, Hardship, Romance, Adventures and the sadness that death will bring. The Paladin’s Unity broke as they wandered the land in groups of two, not communicating with other groups for many years. Legend says that they will unite once more in order to protect the human’s. The Paladin’s themselves had a trial for humans where one must surpass it in order to become a fully-fledged Paladin. They must drink the blood of a Vampire they have defeated, creating a Warrior that would only die through the battlefield. The 1st Generation of Paladin’s were known as the strongest and that they themselves would never be rivalled the 1st was known as “Death” his looks were unknown for he bared a Scythe and wore a hooded cloak. The 2nd is now known as “The Guardian” He himself is immortal, a surviving follower of the past Pope, the head of religion he is well and truly immortal, it was unknown as to how or why but all that is known is he cannot die. The 3rd was known as “The Mage” She was the only women ever known to have magic, she was the definition of a witch, She gave birth to non-identical twins, unfortunately she died giving birth to her youngest daughter. The 4th was known as “The Giant” He stood at 15ft tall and his muscle strength was incomparable, he wielded a Club made from boulders. The Rest however were unknown, Nobody had ever seen their faces, They all wielded unique weapon’s and were the being’s that created such myths of Giant’s and Magic, Although in this world, Magic is a unique substance that flows through those that focus their mind’s into 100%. However, they had not discovered the secret of drinking the blood of a vampire; it was the 2nd Generation of Paladin’s. Though the species in which the Paladin’s were had varied, It was no longer just human’s, but all species were accepted being Vampire, Werewolf, Giant or human as long as you fought to keep the Human race in existence and you passed the induction. Throughout the war’s the Werewolves assembles and civilised together, creating a group of powerful leader’s. They were classed as Werewolf Lord’s. Though they never assembled unless it was at the utmost urgency, there were a total of 9 Lord’s. Each one’s power outmatched a ranked 8 and below Paladin severely. Though there strength rivalled a Paladin ranked 5 and below. They were serious and caring people, never being the reason for a spark in the war but the defenders of their own kind. They hardly ever took to the battlefield as they considered themselves and their race superior. Although when it came to the Vampire forces. The most important and valuable members were the Royal Family. Their bloodline was the purest of all vampires; each member of the Royal family’s bloodline gave them a unique power. The King’s bloodline gave him the powers of a god making him the most powerful of all Vampires. While the eldest Son’s blood had a life of its own, Protecting him and even devouring enemies, Also piercing enemies and acting as if it was a living being. The Younger brother’s Blood gave his physical strength a major increase allowing his fist alone to cause cataclysmic damage. He was feared for his Steel Fist, while the daughter’s blood was unique, her hair colour changed with the emotions she feels as did her personality. Although, the brothers participated in every war in the name of their deceased mother, their father and sister did not. The only few who knew the real reason for the angel’s deaths were here two lovers, the Werewolf lords and the Vampire Council. During the first war, many brethren fell. The werewolves number’s dropped to almost an eighth of what had originally been. Three of the nine lords fell in combat, leaving only six. Three of which divided their own forces and spread around the world. Forever waiting for the one being to come along and bring balance to the world. The other three were followers in their own right of the Angel, One of which was given the gift of speed by the Angel making him the fastest being on the world. While another was given the gift of speed by the Angel, he had the strongest brute force among any of the wolves. The last of the three was given the gift of supreme intelligence and magic, He was the reason behind the lord’s. The trio were known for their incredible teamwork despite fighting mainly one on one. The Vampire’s however suffered great casualties, they’re fallen twice as many as the werewolves. Despite that they still had overwhelming numbers. The Vampire lord claimed rule over the world. His prediction was that the world will fall in the presence of a Blood Red Moon. With that he will be the deity of the world, and none will stand against him. During the war, His son’s stood as an unstoppable killing team. Being the reason behind the three lord’s deaths they were considered the devil’s assistants and that they were nowhere near being the children of an angel, thus leading to a belief that the story of the angel was a mere myth leading to the hopes of human’s being lost, believing that there will be no one who can save them from the rule of the Vampire King. They also managed to deal a heavy blow to the Paladins, The Duo managed to bring down three of them together, the eldest brother killed the Paladin’s number one through a painful and rigorous fight. While the youngest brought down ‘The Giant’ himself. However, the war lasted for many years. The Vampire Council had grown tired of it and combined their strength’s and bloodlines to create a new species. Superhuman trait’s possible the most powerful species upon the planet. Although, they were bound by law and slavery upon the Vampires. The Species where named ‘The Shade’ they were the resurrected soul of previously deceased warrior’s put into human bodies. They were faster, stronger, smarter and had a personality of their own. Unlike the soul they belonged to, they themselves grew a new and more bloodthirsty personality. For example, if you were to place the soul of an honorific samurai into a new body to create a shade, the shade would gain the warrior’s memory, experience, skills and relationships. Although it wouldn’t be the exact same person, its bond’s would be severed and it wouldn’t care for who it killed. It would constantly want to fight in the name of its master, a fatal miscalculation made the Shade have a certain desire to kill the person it envied the most in life. Despite that fatal flaw the Shade was considered the ultimate soldier. It was as if they could bring back the soldier’s once killed only with an upgrade of power. This story is of the events that led to the second war. This story is of the birth of the 2nd generation of the Paladin’s and a will follow the life of a unique and special child. Prepare your mind for excitement, joy, sorrow and at certain point’s a few tears may fall. Category:1NF3RNO Category:Blood Moon Category:Horror